Love and Basketball
by NoodleOodles34
Summary: This is just a cute little one shot of our favorite Kingdom Hearts couple! Sora loves basketball, the rush, the glory, the sportsmanship, the... love?


**So major writers block with my other stories! I'm working on it but I thought that I could take a break and write this cute one shot! :D And I tried to not focus on the game too much cause I could go on and on. It's supposed to be about Sora and Kairi. But the game was needed for….well you'll see why!**

"Hey Riku, do you know who we're playing?" I asked nonchalantly as I prepared myself for our fast approaching basketball game.

"Uhm, I think the South Port Lightning? But don't quote me on it," he responded pulling on his Nikes. I glanced up at the clock. Three minutes remained. I sighed and turned back to my team joining in on the talking and joking. When the final horn sounded we got up and made our way towards the bench. I turned to ask Roxas a question, but felt myself bump into someone.

"Oh! So sorry!" a girls voice called out. It was so soft and musical, I had to find out who it belonged to. I turned to see and beautiful red haired girl with shining violet eyes staring at me.

"No my fault," I breathed as she smiled an adorable smile before resuming her journey over to the bleachers. I couldn't help but watch as her sweatpant clad hips swayed sexily as she walked.

"Come on Sora, we need to warm up! We have like two minutes!" I heard Roxas shout. Shaking my head I ran out to the layup lines.

"Go Sora! Go!" I heard my coach scream as I dribbled down the court. I launched myself into the air banking the ball into the net for two more points as someone from the opposing team slammed into me. I crashed to the floor as I heard the shrill whistle sound throughout the gym.

"Foul white, number 22. Count the bucket," the ref called to the table. I stood up and looked at the clock. Seven minutes left 56, 55 us. I needed to make this foul shot.

"Who was the foul on?" an angelic voice called from the table. I turned to stare once again at the gorgeous red haired girl working both the clock and book. She caught my eye and smiled at me before turning her attention back to the ref. I really needed to stop. I had been looking at her every spare second.

"22."

I shook my head as I strode over to the line readying myself to make the shot. The ref passed me the ball. I bent my knees. _One, two, spin, one, two _I mentally chanted as I performed my routine. I shot the orange sphere onto the air and watched as it spun perfectly, swishing through the net.

"Time out!" The opposing coach called. The ref blew the whistle as the team raced over to the bench. We were just about to run back onto the court, our coach having prepped us for the final minutes, when we heard a ruckus coming from the scorer's table.

"We should have one more point!" I heard a man's voice call.

"No, what I have here is correct. You can check the paper, that's not wrong," the angelic violet eyed girl argued.

"No! You're gyping us out of a point!" The man fumed.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You need to pay better attention! We have one more point!" hollered. "Stupid kids couldn't give a shit what happens," he stated. Her violet eyes started to shine with tears as the man continued to yell at her. I glared at him. He had no write to talk to her like that. Before I fully comprehended what I was doing I ran over to the table and told him off.

"Don't talk to her like that! Nobody else is complaining so I'm sure you're the one who has the wrong score!" I growled.

The man looked slightly taken aback by my sudden outburst but before he could say anything the ref had jogged over to the table.

"Take the advice of that young man there. SHE is the one at the scorer's table not YOU. Whatever she has goes!" The ref bellowed.

The man grumbled as he took his book and sat back down on the bench. I looked back over at my favorite red head for what seemed like the billionth time that game. She smiled at me and mouthed thanks. I just smiled like an idiot and gave her a thumbs up. I walked back over to my team with a glazed look in my eye.

"Ha ha Sora's found himself a lady!" Riku joked really loudly upon my arrival back.

"Shut-up!" I cried horrified as I turned back to see if she had heard. Her violet eyes were on me as she tried to suppress a laugh. I could feel my face burning up from embarrassment.

"Come on Sora!" My coach called, "We have a game to win. Worry about your love life later!"

All the guys started laughing at this.

"Whatever," I huffed as I made my way back to the court.

Ten seconds left. We were down by one. The opposing team shot and missed. Riku grabbed the rebound and outleted the ball to me. I took off down the court looking up a head of me. I saw the defender closing in so I pulled up at the elbow ready to shoot when I saw a blond head streak down the side wide open. I gave the perfect bounce pass to Roxas who leapt gracefully into the air sinking the ball right in. The horn sounded signaling the end of the game. We all huddled into a group and cheered "Rage!" before lining up to shake hands. Once I had changed out of my uniform and sneakers I wandered around trying to find the red haired girl that had captured my attention for most of the game. I saw her on the bleachers picking up trash that others had left behind. She looked up and saw me coming. She smiled and walked over to me.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there," she thanked me.

"No problem. That guy had no right to yell at you like that," I responded.

"Ya he was a jerk. But hey, you played great! That was a great pass at the end. I'm really impressed you didn't just shoot it to take all the glory. That's what most people would have done."

"Well, he was wide open and a layup is a much higher percentage shot than a jumper," I said. "Anyway I wanted to win! WE not ME!"

"Ha ah I love that rule!" She laughed.

"Hey I don't think I caught your name," I stated. I was dying to know my angle's name.

"I'm Kairi. And Sora, right?" she questioned.

"Kairi. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," I breathed. I saw her cheeks flush red. "Oh and yup, I'm Sora! So how much longer are you here for?"

"I only have the next game and then I'm outta here," she told me.

"Um, do you want help?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Ya! I would love it if you helped!" Kairi happily cheered. "You can do the book and I'll do the clock since I know how to work it."

"Sounds good!" I said as we walked back to the scorer's table. We happily talked and joked as we did the game. After the final horn sounded we put away the machinery and walked over to clean the bleachers.

"So where do you go to school?" I asked remembering it hadn't come up in previous conversation.

"Decameron High. I'm a sophomore. It's a good time. How about you?"

"I go to Kingdom. And I'm a sophomore too! So how do you like basketball there?"

"It's really great. Our coaches are amazing! I got a lot of varsity experience this year. So I assume you play some varsity? And that silvered hair kid too? He's good."

"Riku? Ya he's going to be starting center next year. I did get varsity time too. I should get a bunch next year though. I'm pumped!"

"Hey idea!" She called. "Let's play! We could do horse or something!"

"I'm game! You're going down!"

"I don't think so!"

We grabbed the ball and started our game. We laughed took crazy shots and flirted, it was a blast! Soon the game was down to the wire. We both had H-O-R-S and it was Kairi's turn to shoot. She ran out behind the three point line ready to shoot. I had a brilliant idea. I sprinted out behind her and grabbed her around the waist causing her to miss completely.

"Sora!" She laughed. "You cheater!"

"He he!" I laughed spinning her around. She rested her small hands on top of my large ones. They felt so warm and soft. I had to admit I wanted to hold them so badly.

I set her down, but still kept my hold around her slim waist. She rested her head against my chest. "Are you planning on letting me go?"

"Mhm…nope."

"But then I can't shoot and beat you!" She whined.

"Ah ha! But that's the grand plan Kairi!"

"Well it's working," she admitted.

"Knew it!" I cheered. Man did I really like this girl.

"Well, how 'bout a deal? We finish the game and then go back to this?" She asked hopefully.

I leaned down and brushed my lips against her ear. "I guess…" I whispered in a husky voice. I felt her body shiver. I reluctantly let her go. She ran after the ball and resumed her spot at the three point line. She bent low and flicked the ball off her wrist.

"Swish!" She called out as the ball was in mid-air. Sure enough about a second later the ball swished perfectly through the net.

"Oh yay! Go Kairi! Go Kairi!" She chanted.

"Alright, alright," I said with a smile. "Just give me the ball."

My gorgeous red head have me passed me the ball. I bent my knees, extended my elbow, and flicked my wrist sending orange ball through the air. It felt and looked good, but it did a toilet bowl and bounced out.

"I win!" She happily called.

I smirked at her. "Get over here you little shooting machine!" I ran after her scooping her into my arms.

"We had a deal," I reminded her.

"Mmm… we did," she stated as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So, uh, since you spent your entire night here, do you think I could treat you to some ice cream or something?" I asked nervously.

A beautiful smile lit her face. "I would love it!" She happily cried.

"Great! Just let me get my stuff!" I detached myself from her waist to go get my bag. Kairi walked after me gently bumping her hand against mine. I grabbed her hand taking notice of the small tingles the gesture produced in my own hand. I slung my bag over my free shoulder. We walked out of the gym hand in hand to my car.

As I sat watching Kairi eat her ice cream I came to the conclusion that I had fallen hard for this girl. Sure I had just met her three hours ago but I liked her so much. She's stunning, nice, a great basketball player and she was so easy to talk to. I could just be myself with her, I knew she wouldn't judge me. Maybe I could…ya know? I think I'll go for it.

"So Kairi," I started, "I met this girl and I think she's really amazing. She's smart and beautiful and sweet and has an awesome shot."

Kairi's whole face lit up like the sun. "She sounds pretty awesome," she said as she moved closer to me.

"Oh she is! And I like her. I really, really like her. And I was wondering if she liked me as much as I liked her?" I finished nervously.

"This girl would have to be stupid not to adore you," she whispered back. Her angelic face was so close to mine I could feel her warm breath fan my face. It made me want her so much more.

"I was hoping you would say that," I breathed in a low voice. Then I leaned in and kissed her. She responded immediately. Kairi wrapped her arms around my neck as I moved one hand to her lower back and placed the other one on the back of her neck. I was euphoric at the feel of her lips on mine. We pulled apart for a breath, neither of us had been prepared for the sensation of that small yet powerful kiss.

"Wow," Kairi whispered, "that was amazing."

"I know. It was…perfect."

She pecked my lips again and turned around snuggling into my lap. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head. We watched the stars, while talking quietly to each other. All the basketball in the world was nothing compared to this moment.

**Soooooo…..what'd ya think? Good? Bad? I know it was kind of long, but trust me it could have been so much longer. I could have gone on forever about the game and such but I wanted to keep it mainly focused around Sora and Kairi. I also happen to base this off a true story. I was doing the clock and book and some guy started yelling at me but sadly no mega hot boy came to the rescue. They were a bunch of twelve year olds playing lol. But anyways review! Review! Review!**


End file.
